


【Mystic messenger|MCxSaeran】玩具

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 纯车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	【Mystic messenger|MCxSaeran】玩具

#接深夜小蛋糕  
#纯肉，逻辑死勿念  
——  
“诶什么硌到...”MC舔了舔手指上的奶油，无意识地抱怨了一句，往前挪了挪。忽然意识到了什么，脸“腾”着了。Saeran恼羞成怒地剧烈挣扎起来：“还不快滚！”  
他浑身燥热，不住地往下咽口水，喉结滚动，视线不由自主地往MC身上黏，一触又惊怒地迅速弹开，像摸了电熨斗的猫。。  
“我偏不！”MC赌气地又坐回去，墩得Saeran差点没去了半条命。他眼冒金星地缓了好一会儿，再能看清东西的时候，MC已经把蛋糕吃完一大半了。Saeran眼冒绿光地嘶吼：“蠢货！放开我！”  
玩具！我的！玩具的蛋糕！也是我的！MC双唇张张合合，慢条斯理地抿着奶油，就是不给他。Saeran盯着它们头晕目眩...可能是饥饿，可能是腰腹部柔软的压迫感，可能两者皆是？  
想什么乱七八糟的！他狠狠地咬了咬舌尖，重新暴躁起来：“你够了没有！吃好了吧！松开我蠢货！我很忙的！”  
“忙？”MC略略跪起来。没想到坐了太久髋关节发麻没支撑稳，扑了个Saeran满怀。好在手举得及时，蛋糕没糊在Saeran脸上。MC叉起最后一口瞟了眼Saeran飞快地吞了下去。   
“你脑子废的腿也废了？！”  
Saeran大口大口的呼吸，胸腔起伏得像要炸裂，脸色像是恨不得一解开手铐就要把MC拍死在墙上。吓得她撑着手肘要支起来，这时Saeran咬了MC的下巴。  
“疼！”她呜咽了一声。  
Saeran满意地一哼，松口了。他一边唾弃自己的越发明显的反应，一边搜肠刮肚地找更恶毒的话语来掩饰慌张：“废物！没用的废物...走开——”  
他越骂越没有底气。  
“噢？”MC反而不慌了。  
她稳了稳，慢慢地又跪坐下来，手先是落在他胸膛上，然后提起指尖在上面轻点。  
要是能让他闭嘴就好了，MC轻轻地笑起来。  
Saeran脸上挂不住，扭开头：“笑什么？恶心吧啦的！”  
窗帘只拉了一层，MC泛红的眼角在透进来的月光下看得很清楚。Saeran想接着叫骂，惊觉自己的嗓子又干又涩，质问的语气也不像预想的那么严厉，反而有些撒娇。他涨红了脸不再说话，不断地挤出拉风箱似的“呼哧呼哧”声。  
MC稍稍俯下身，托住了他的侧脸。目光专注，看得他口干舌燥，不自在地错开视线。呼吸的热气拂在Saeran皮肤上，炸起一身鸡皮疙瘩。他控制不住地想蹭上去。  
透过Ray的眼睛得到的记忆再次复苏，每根神经都疯狂地舞动起来，搅动着某种陌生的感受，过于强烈的失落与渴望一遍遍洗刷全身。  
“滚开！滚滚滚！”  
他现在就像个愚蠢至极的玩具。Saeran打了个哆嗦，眼神发狠地牢牢地钉在一侧，好像要从墙纸上盯出钥匙来。  
MC的目光让他发毛。好在时间不很长。当她终于起身的时候，Saeran不禁松了口气...但她只是往下挪了挪，坐在了他的膝盖上。  
然后Saeran腰间一松——  
“你做什么！”Saeran惊恐得声音都变调了。  
“绷在里面不疼的吗？”  
“操！”她在看他！这个认知让Saeran快疯了。  
和先是大嚷大叫然后一声不吭地喘粗气的本人不同，露出的部位带着温和的弧度弹了出来，微妙地细细颤动，顶端邀请似的渗出一滴透明的液体。MC伸出食指沾了沾，它兴奋地抽动了一下。Saeran“咝——”地长抽了一口冷气，又疯狂挣扎起来，差点把MC掀下去。  
“混蛋！快放开我！”  
Saeran咬牙切齿，他快要爆炸了！想点别的，想点别的！想薄荷眼，想想那该死的红毛和叛徒V！Saeran尖锐地抽气，下巴高高地扬起——他一点也不想看到MC！更不想看到自己丢脸地任由她摆弄的样子！但他做不到，在脑子里飞逝而过的只有MC，各种各样的MC：在和RFA周旋的MC，抱着花束浅笑的MC，透过Ray感受到的突然偷吻的MC...   
她平常挺安静的，但那次挡在Ray面前呵斥V的时候声音又尖又利，像指甲挠玻璃，该死的！但现在太静了，她不说话！他不知道这个白痴要做什么！他不敢相信这个懦弱的废物该死的现在知不知道她在做什么！Saeran觉得今天晚上自己要被折磨死了...为什么她什么都不做！不不不！他在期待什么！  
Saeran他拧着眉头，心脏狂跳不休，同时莫名虚得很，怕MC察觉。他故意高高地抬着下巴不看她的表情，但被上下撸动的刺激过于猛烈。他呼吸越发粗重，浑身的血都在滚，气急地叫嚷：“要做什么就快点，磨磨蹭蹭的！”  
感官介于极度满足和极度失落之间。他浑身泛红，额间密密地爆着细汗，仿佛受着极大的折磨。Saeran紧紧地闭了一会儿眼睛，颤抖的嘴唇终于自暴自弃地逸出溢出一句：“...给我！MC！让我进去！”  
虽有几分哀求，但还是带着显而易见的不甘心。像长了一层毛刺。偏偏刺又是软的，只扎疼，不出血。  
MC没和他多计较，挑了挑眉，又刮了刮他：“哦？”  
“嘶——你...你！”  
“好啦，答应你。”MC微微往前爬了一点儿，开始脱内裤。   
“你松开我！”Saeran顾不上羞耻，低三下四地哄她，“我保证不和你计较今天。”  
“...你保证？”  
“我保证！”Saeran快疯了。  
“以后也不找我计较？”  
“你怎么废话这么多！快解开我都答应你我保证！”  
“不要。”MC握住了他对着自己。Saeran迫不及待地挺腰一送。MC在他撞进去的瞬间“嘶”地倒抽了口气，本能地摁着他的肩膀往外抽。Saeran不管不顾地顶着胯把自己全部挤进去，强硬地抵上宫口。快感当头浇下，他失控地立刻整根抽了出来。  
“嗯？”MC迷蒙地哼了一句。还没等她说什么，Saeran又恶狠狠地重新没入她的身体。还没充分适应的甬道排斥地蠕动着，他误以为这是邀请。MC急急地按着Saeran的肩把自己垫起来大口吸气：“你...你别动，我来。”  
她骑在仰躺的Saeran身上，裙摆散下来盖住交接的部分。只是毕竟这个姿势入得很深，MC牙齿来回磨着下唇，眼圈发红，气息也不太平稳。Saeran看着她似泣非泣的表情，却莫名很有成就感——她刚才太稳操胜券了，现在这副被欺负得狠了的样子才更合他心意：眼角挂着泪水，身体微微地颤抖着，腰却挺得直直的坐在他身上，好像是被连接支着，好像...属于他一样。   
他的玩具。  
Saeran愉悦地低笑了两声，又往上顶了顶，催促道：“你快点！”  
MC虽不情愿但听话地小幅度蹭了起来，边蹭边呵出急促的气音。Saeran又催：“喂！再快些！不是刚刚才吃了蛋糕吗？都白吃了？！浪费粮食！动起来！”  
MC咬着嘴唇稍微动得快了一点，Saeran更急躁了：“你倒是坐下来啊！有力气撑着没力气动快一点？”  
“你闭嘴！哈...啊...”MC索性伏下来按住了他喋喋不休的嘴，继续按自己的节奏浅浅地磨蹭。包裹在连衣裙里的胸脯隔着层层衣料在他的胸口上来回磨着，MC自己玩得就挺开心的。  
她的目光时不时无神地扫过他的脸，但沉浸的表情和看床头柜没什么特别大的区别。  
Saeran“蹭”地冒起火来——这是拿他当玩具使啊！尤其是MC伏下来以后，肉棒不再被扳得强硬地抵着她的内壁，而是温柔地拢在她身体里，偶尔才能顶到一下，被挑起的一身欲望被吊得不上不下的。每次他想快速地捣几下，MC就往前爬不让他顶——他被折腾得快爆炸了。  
MC按着Saeran舒舒服服地磨蹭了好一会儿，终于拿到了高潮。然后她就停了下来，满足地趴在他身上享受余波，任由Saeran愤愤地咬她脖子。  
“喂！该我了吧？”Saeran抬起膝盖顶了顶瘫软的MC。   
“唔...不，不行了，腿好酸！”MC絮絮地喘着气，“要不...哈...今天先这样？”  
Saeran表情扭曲，整个人被卡在当中不上不下。他根本不知道该怎么面对这离谱的剧情。  
“我先给你解开吧。”MC打了个呵欠，慢慢地把自己从他身上支起来。连接处拔出来，发出“啵”地一声。她如梦方醒地瞄了Saeran气成猪肝色的脸，心虚地滚下床从小桌上摸过钥匙，跪在床沿给他开手铐锁，边开锁边絮叨：“你...我去洗澡，你就自己撸出来吧。你会的吧？就是...”  
话还没说完，Saeran锁一开就粗暴地拽下手铐往窗户丢了过去。“咔啦啦啦”玻璃碎了一地。MC一呆，就被Saeran反手按到了床上。他几脚内外裤一起蹬开，把MC拎起来卡在自己和床头之间，意味不明地“咔吧咔吧”捏手指：“我自己撸？”  
他猛地拉起MC的裙子往上扯：“做梦！”  
“疼疼疼拉链拉链！”MC的头和手都被蒙在裙子里，胡乱伸手去推Saeran，“先拉拉链再脱啊喂！”  
“哼！要你讲！”Saeran一手连裙摆按住MC的两只手臂，一手摩挲着她裸露的腰肢，意味不明地笑，“你也尝尝手被铐着没法动的滋味吧！”  
他低头舔咬起MC的腰侧，激得MC没忍住尖叫了一声。Saeran大笑了两声，另一只手挤进去胡乱揉了揉她的胸，插到她背和床头间上下摸了起来。摸了几下，Saeran嘴里重重地一啧，抽出手把裙摆扯下来，掐着MC的下巴厉声质问：“骗子！哪里有拉链！”  
MC迷茫了一瞬，陡然清醒：“放开我！”  
她挣开他的手，冷静地在裙子胸左侧接缝的地方摸了几摸，“嘎啦”一声把拉链拉下来。Saeran呆了。  
两人面面相觑。  
MC先动了。  
她看垃圾一样翻了个白眼瞟了Saeran一眼，委屈地摸了摸被衣服刮红的鼻头。Saeran忍着气一言不发地帮着把黑色连衣裙剥了下来，恶狠狠地抢过来掼到床下。  
“能好好说话吗？”赤裸的MC双手抱胸。  
“哼！”Saeran利落地甩开外套，恨恨地开始解衬衫纽扣，不知道的还以为他是在拧仇人的头。解到一半，见MC似笑非笑地看着他，当即嚷出声：“喂！我还没完呢！”  
然后也不管扣子了，就抱着MC往自己身上按。对了好几次都抵一下就滑开了，一直进不去，急得他冒了一头汗：“干看着干什么！你扶一下啊喂！”  
MC无可奈何地叹了口气，顺从地食指和中指探下去夹住Saeran，往自己身下对：“你别太——”  
才一对上，Saeran就掐着MC的腰一沉把整根捅了进去，噎得MC“哈啊”了一声，Saeran这才开心了些，贴上来又沿着MC的脖子一路没轻没重地咬下去。她看着他的表情，也气得也不管Saeran几个扣子还没解就往下扒他衬衫：“狗东西！就知道咬！”  
“哟，对不起啊——”Saeran没什么诚意地重重一顶，讥笑道，“我的公主，你刚才不想要得很吗？我·什·么·都·给·你。”  
MC抗拒地往上提要躲，被他狠劲掐着腰又重重坐下去，用更深的侵入打碎。Saeran一只手搂着她的腰，另一只手把玩起她挺立的乳房，边咬边口齿不清地笑：“哈哈哈，真是没用的玩具啊，还要我教你才知道怎么讨好...你刚才的技术烂透了！我一点都没有被取悦到！我非常生气！呵！你现在给我睁开眼看仔细了！”  
然后他伸手按住了MC的眼睛。  
“你...温柔点，嘶。”MC按着他的肩细碎地喘息着起起落落，“别...不准骂我！”  
“哈...你倒是说呀，那你，是什么？”  
“你自己清楚。”  
“我不！”  
“反正就，不行！”MC的指甲陷进Saeran肩里，“呜...”  
“为什么，”Saeran抬起头，狠狠问，“因为是我就不行吗？”  
MC不语。Saeran沉默半晌，带着风雨欲来的压迫感开口：“他可以，我就不行，是这样吗？”  
“不是这样，你别曲解我，我不是这个意思，你提Ray做什么！”MC咬唇争辩，“这个，没什么，我也喜欢的。我就觉得，你这样和自己过不去，我怕你，以后，会后悔。”  
Saeran笑了。他停了下来，嘲讽道：“你还担心我呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我后什么悔？我做事有后过悔吗？！你以为我会有'以后'吗？我看你根本就是想把责任都推到我身上，就为了你心里那点岌岌可危的...恶心的，所谓，良心吧？”  
Saeran边继续，边大笑道：“哈！骗子！虚伪！明明自己变心了，明明很享受，也很感觉，现在又这么顾忌一些有的没的毫无意义的东西。有意思吗？胆小鬼！唯唯诺诺地装着，把自己套进框子里，还想把我塞进去！我就不！哈哈哈！你喜欢Ray那种虚伪的胆小鬼是不是？我偏偏不！”  
“看着我！”Saeran猛地松开手，按着MC的头向下扳，“看着我！”  
MC猛眨眼睛，适应突然恢复的视线。  
“你想要的，我给你。”Saeran又掐着MC的腰，缓慢地摩擦着。他的牙陷进她肩颈：“你求我，求我Saeran给你！”  
MC敏锐地捕捉到了他真正想听的话，捏了捏拳，还是服从地手臂搭在他肩上：“Sae...Saeran...”  
Saeran从鼻子里喷出一声冷哼，亲吻却终于柔和了下来。他面无表情地微微喘息着，两人汗津津的皮肤紧密地贴合。接着，Saeran把MC慢慢地放下来，按倒在床上，呵气道：“乖。”  
Saeran低笑着抵弄她，伸出舌头，舔舐着她眼角因过度刺激而泌出的泪水。MC双眼失神，眼中景色高速融化，混合成无法辨识的色块。Saeran越顶越重，全进全出，一次次向更深的地方探去。期间不断刮过体内某个充血的敏感点。紧随其后的快感让MC忍不住抱着他的脖子，身体反弓地呻吟。  
“呜...哈啊...嗯啊啊...”  
“噢，这里。”于是Saeran有意无意地抵着那里操弄。交合处溢出了源源不断的温暖液体，越渗越多，发出黏腻的水泽声。  
MC形状漂亮的手从Saeran后脑落下来按在胸膛上，被大量快感浸泡得软绵绵的，不知道是推拒还是抚摸。她眼睛似闭非闭，似睁非睁，竭力维持着理智：“你...你别太过！”  
Saeran边狠狠冲撞着边露出笑脸：“可是，你刚刚，你现在，明明都，很想要啊！”  
MC眼神湿漉漉地瞪回去，Saeran不慌不忙的探下去，抚弄起她挺立充血的乳尖和花核。  
“呀啊啊啊啊啊呜！”  
剧烈的快感触电般扩散，MC全身痉挛着达到了高潮，软作一摊。Saeran也咬着下唇释放了自己。  
两人维持着巅峰时刻的姿势喘着气。  
过了好一会儿，MC睁开眼睛，疲惫地抬起膝盖顶了顶他。 Saeran一翻又把人按在身下，慢慢地、小心地握住她的手腕，突然低头笑了起来。  
然后Saeran开了锁，把她发红的手腕递到嘴边轻轻咬了一口：“哈，以后听我的话，知道了吗？不听话的玩·具。”


End file.
